Shadow Broker Dossiers/Cerberus
Rogue agency for "advancement of humanity" founded in 2157. Active in both Citadel and Terminus Space. Strong human supremacist overtones. Classified as a terrorist threat by both the Systems Alliance and Citadel Council. The loss of credits due to the Illusive Man's direct interference in recovery of Commander Shepard's body has been offset by data gathered from the Lazarus Project. Withhold retaliation until Shepard's long-term functionality is confirmed (one year post-resurrection). Activity Highlights Activity Highlights (for more extensive list of shell companies, see "Cerberus Economic Structure, Vol. 1-4") 2157 - Manifesto published 2160 - Facility on Pragia constructed. 2161 - Subject Zero born, CDR Holdings purchased, Terra Nova Commonwealth Bank purchased. 2162 - Infiltration of human media begins, specializing in extrasolar news: Constant Times; Scott Examiner; nascent Galactic Broadcasting Corporation. 2163 - Project DOORWAY makes forgery of Council-standard medicards and identitags possible, allowing agents unrestricted movement. 2164 - Scott Examiner destroys credibility of Vera Safin, front-runner for Prime Minister of Systems Alliance. Leak to Galactic Broadcasting Corporation stopped by agents in place. 2165 - Operatives steal antimatter from the SSV Geneva. Assignment goes wrong, but discipline holds and squad fights to the death. Sole survivor divulges little but names his sponsor "Cerberus." Recruitment increases, but stringent standards slow growth. 2166 - Haribon Military Industries purchased on Terra Nova. Legitimate arms contract to colonial forces; models without serial numbers produced for export to crime syndicates in batarian space, Terminus Systems. 2167 - Cerberus agents among humans recruited into Global Maritime Justice organization on Trident. 2168 - Assassination of 22 salarian crime syndicate members on Trident leads to takeover of narcotics trade. Reprisals bloody but tolerable. Milky Way Foundation created to funnel money. New Dawn Pharmaceuticals purchased to begin project TRAPDOOR. 2169 - TRAPDOOR experiments on asari captives with omega-enkaphalin to measure disruption of biotic powers. Estimate 2.5 mg active ingredient for each 25 kg of body weight; under 7.5 mg dose optimal to avoid detection by taste or smell; 3-5 Citadel standard days onset period; powers return in 2-5 Cit-stan days after last dose taken; permanent damage possible. 2170 - Nanosurgery on Subject Zero successful: omega-enkaphalin fails to work on appropriate receptors. Program begun to instill other Cerberus operatives with resistance to "O-E." 2171 - Pope Clement XVI assassinated via rosary beads coated with sodium nonacetate and dimethyl sulfoxide. Death attributed to age and heart failure. Replacement, Pope Leo XIV, has eschatological beliefs in-line with militarizing humanity; forgiving attitude to salarians re: genophage proves useful for strategic alliances against turians. 2173 - Inez Simmons resigns as head of Terra Firma party; front-runner Claude Mennau assassinated; Charles Serracino much more tractable. 2174 - Radium placed inside office chair of Systems Alliance parliamentarian Artyom Gavrikov. Gavrikov's death attributed to cancer. Emergency election much cheaper to manipulate than normal process. Cerberus-backed candidate loses; winning candidate approached, found susceptible to bribes. 2175 - Michael Moser Lang approached by operatives in militia community -- insider information given for stock buy to provide him with funding. Contact severed, but electronic surveillance remains. Lang purchases armaments. --Influx of humans into Trident political scene leads to renaming of capital with human name - New Cousteau. 2176 - Electronic surveillance removed from Lang's home. Lang kills Enrique Aguilar and Ying Xiong. Resulting approval bump for Vice President Belknap allows passage of financial reform bill allowing for increased loopholes in colony-based shell companies. Fighting among Vice-Premiers a bonus, as Lin Yi alienates Politburo Standing Committee and his chances of election to the Systems Alliance Parliament are dashed. 2177 - Successful acquisition of Light Shadow Pictures' proprietary "RealityPlus" video editing machine. Capacity to forge photorealistic video is now unsurpassed. 2181 - Matriarch Tilia Eraza targeted with omega-enkaphalin. Claims of biotic superiority to non-biotics deflated once her powers fail. Voice in citizen legislature considerably diminished. 2181 - Military arm creates posts on planet Binthu. 2182 - MSV Anixara sabotaged. Catalyst added to metastable metallic hydrogen fuel by timer injection. Ship breaks apart during FTL, all hands aboard lost, turian Hierarchy hawk Raherix Ursivus killed in the process. Explosion attributed to faulty engineering. - Admiral Kahoku begins investigation of suspected Cerberus activities. (see Competition Details for more recent activity) Illusive Man Profile Illusive Man Profile: Cigarettes smoked today: 4 Drinks consumed today: 7 Daily skyball score: 160/0 (fifth consecutive perfect game) Suit Worn Today: - Giuli Vorn - Light linen blend, 2200 thread count - Single-button closure, besom chest pocket, five interior pockets, four-button cuffs, side vents - Built-in protection from close-range weapons fire - Plum Sexual liaisons (past week): - Sani Shelani, Illium Entertainment's Sexiest Human Alive - Brooke Karrigar, Skyball Champion - Vela Vicious, Fornax Dream Girl for 2185 - Staci and Stephi Strong, the "Terra Firma Twins" - Matriarch Trellani (twice) Messages sent today to: - Citadel - Illium - Omega - Earth - Horizon - Eden Prime - Thessia - Palavan - Tuchanka - Migrant Fleet Category:Shadow Broker Category:Shadow Broker Dossiers Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Background Category:DLC